


Mark Your Calendars [Podfic]

by johnlockypodfics



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Eventual Fluff, Falling In Love, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Love, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Post-Canon, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:09:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29291898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnlockypodfics/pseuds/johnlockypodfics
Summary: Summary:John happens upon a box full of Sherlock’s old yearly planners.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson
Kudos: 8





	Mark Your Calendars [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Mark Your Calendars](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26986978) by [saintscully](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saintscully/pseuds/saintscully). 



> Summary:  
> John happens upon a box full of Sherlock’s old yearly planners.  
> 

[Johnlock Podfic Club](https://soundcloud.com/johnlock-podfic-club) · [Mark Your Calendars](https://soundcloud.com/johnlock-podfic-club/mark-your-calendars)


End file.
